Total Drama Copper
by Obikinoah
Summary: Not quite gold, this series is run by OCs (20/22 campers REMAINING!) Enjoy!
1. Dude Prelude

On _Day 1 is H's_ story, Total Drama Wilderness,

He did something that I thought was cool... A prelude, and intro for characters...

With all 11 boys confirmed, here we go:

 _ **Kevin - "The Imaginative Nice Guy"**_

Kevin is a schizophrenic that joined the show purely out of boredom. He's going to try to avoid villainous players, Chris McLean, and the unicorns he swears are on the island. He wears a blue polo shirt, tan khaki shorts, white socks and black sneakers. He plabs to use the money to go to college.

 _ **David - "The Detective"**_

David is a modern-day Sherlock Holmes. He came onto the show to expose Chris as a fraud. Do you doubt his detective skills? Well, he's able to trace the stolen dog treat back to the dog that took it! So there! David wears a white dress shirt and black tie under an unbuttoned black suit trench coat, In a classic Detective style. He wears black trousers and shoes to match.

 _ **Liam - "The Agressive Boxer"**_

The man... The myth... The legend...Liam is a champion boxer that joined Total Drama for the million. What to do with it? He doesn't know. He knows one thing... Don't stand in his way. With his "slight" anger issues, he will be a scary enemy. He has a blue Mohawk with red hair on the sides. He wears a red sleeveless shirt with a black skull on it, black ripped jeans, white socks and rundown blue converse.

 _ **Michael- "The Movie Nerd"**_

Michael has one dream: Win TD and start his own movie business. A director at heart, Michael won't let anyone stand in his way! Except a cute brunette... He wears a plain blue shirt under a black leather jacket, blue jeans, red converse sneakers, white socks and has a pair of black Sony headphones around his neck.

 _ **Gabriel - "The Funny Guy"**_

Gabriel is nice and collected, which is strange, when you consider the fact that he has Multiple Personality Disorder... He hides it well, though. He has a hoodie on with a black long sleeve shirt underneath it. He also wears gray cargo pants and has black and white sneakers on.

 _ **Chase - "The Bounty Hunter"**_

Chase joined this show because his friends told him too. He has a strong belief that he will take everyone down, one by one. Speaking of strong, Chase is ripped. At 6'2", this guy is solid muscle. But under his hard exterior is a soft heart looking for a Blondie with a good, caring personality. Chase wears a blue and red jacket over a black t-shirt, black pants, red sneakers, and white socks.

 _ **Marcus - "The Popular Baseball Player"**_

A lover of the art of throwing balls at people and hitting it back, Marcus joined to show everyone that he is the best of the best, and that the best don't rest. He will make a ball cap business with his million. The two things he wants that money can't buy? Triumph over his sister, Madison, and a sexy blonde girlfriend. He wears a black baseball tee shirt, jeans, and a red baseball cap

 _ **Tancred - "The Knight"**_

Your average knight in shining leather, Tancred holds the idea of chivalry close to his heart. That and his compass insignia, which always points to his heart, representing nobility and all the good stuff. He hails from a family that made a fortune in the stock market, and did not join for the million, but for the adventure! He also looks for a strong sense of adventure in a girl. He wears a red and black leather jacket underneath a black tee-shirt with the image of a silver single point compass on it, matching black pants with red detailing on them, brown and white running shoes, with the same logo as his shirt on them.

 _ **Ben - "The Spaced Out Artist"**_

What goes on in Ben's head? It's pretty deep. But chances are you'll find quite a few of his pictures floating around in there. He joined the show for its beautiful scenery. Who knows, if he wins, he might just move there! Oh wait, he wants to travel the world, painting. His passion is expressed in everything he does. From his way of speaking, to his clothes, a jersey covered in paint splatters, blue jeans and green shoes. He has died sky blue hair.

 _ **Drake - "The Suave Dude"**_

Drake is your typical girl distraction. From his long, black hair, his soothing voice, love of the ocean, and deep passion for music, who wouldn't he lead astray? He is a bit manipulative, but only to the girls. And he will only fall for a girl that can withstand his charm. He wears a skin-tight black t-shirt that shows off his eight-pac, khaki shorts, and black Converse.


	2. Chick Prelude

_Alright... **It's time for the girls to be introduced!**_

 _ **Jenny - "The Overachiever"**_

Jenny's the kind of person that will turn watching movies into a competitive sport. Her motto is: compete, win, repeat. Jenny wears a grey sports jacket over a black t-shirt with a golden trophy on it, white, knee-length shorts and black sneakers.

 ** _Robin - "The Female Butler"_**

The older sister of Alysson, TD All-Star from my Brains, Brawn, and Beauty series, Best of Both Worlds, Project: All-Stars, and DoctorPika's Project: Stars. Robin dropped out of high school to support her siblings after their parents' death. She is the butler of the family. She wears a dark blue double tailed breastcoat, pink ring colored dress shirt, blavk pants, light purple gloves, and black shoes.

 _ **Marissa - "The Seductive Photographer"**_

Marissa is the oldest member of Robin's family. She is comfortable with flirting with _anyone_ but will not consent to a relationship. She is allowed to boss Robin around, being the oldest, and the fact that Robin is the butler helps. Marissa wears light pink shoulderless hoodie with the zipper up half-way, a plain light blue inner shirt, jean shorts with ripped designer ends that only reach just passed half-way through her thighs, and finally white and grey skating shoes coupled with long white socks reaching passed her ankles.

 _ **Madison - "The Loner"**_

Madison is Marcus' sister. She's only here because he, once again, forced her to do something to prove he's stronger than her. She is quiet, and very annoyed by Marcus. She plans to move faaaaaar away with her million bucks. She wears her signature Demi Lovato jacket that has "Stay strong" on the wrists with a black tank top and black leggings. She wears white converse and also has her nose pierced.

 _ **Lilith - "The Orphaned Scientist"**_

Lilith is your typical science nerd, except she also is orphaned. Which is part of the reason she joined TD, she wanted to show that _anyone_ can play - but more importantly - win Total Drama. Lilith wears a plain dark purple vest over a long sleeve blue t-shirt, black pants, white socks and brown boots.

 _ **Max - "The Fun-Loving Jokester"**_

Max loves humor. Slapstick, toilet, practical jokes, pranks, intelligent jokes, the whole enchilada. She is immature at times, but she's a very good ally. She was got her senses (that's right, plural) of humor from her mom. Her father was very serious and sent her to an all-girl's school. Max wears brown sandals, cream knee-length capris and a light blue collared shirt, which is tied, exposing her midriff.

 _ **Michelle -"The Manipulator"**_

Michelle is Michael, the movie nerd's, sister. She is pretty much certain she will win, but then again, so is everybody else... Michelle isn't afraid to get a little dirt on her hands, and is more than a little villainous. She wears a red shirt with blue jeans, and black running shoes.

 _ **Jolene - "The Catty Princess"**_

Jolene is used to being called a hottie her whole life, and has never met a man she couldn't get to fall for her. She acts like she's never interested, but she's really looking for someone tall, dark-haired and handsome, and of course she likes to play hard to get to make them squirm. She wears a black choker with a golden heart charm in the center, a soft gray large 'off the shoulder' sweater (revealing the shoulders), underneath a plain white spaghetti strapped top, a dark violet ruffled knee-high skirt, deep gray leggings, and earthy-deep brown ballet flats.

 _ **Ruby - "The Shy Twin"**_

Identical only in looks, Ruby and Pearl could not be more different. Ruby is quiet, and tries to avoid attention. Also, being a twin, she will point out without hesitation that she has green eyes, and Pearl has blue. Ruby wears a yellow polo shirt, blue jeans, and red vans.

 ** _Pearl - "The OCD Twin"_**

Pearl is extremely OCD. And loud. She's the opposite of her sister, Ruby. Pearl will not touch anything foreign to her. She's only okay with Ruby, though she doesn't allow Ruby to talk in public. Pearl wears a ruby red t-shirt, blue skirt, and black shoes.

 _ **Yoko - "The Inventive Hipster"**_

Yoko was on a cruise for the first day of the season. But she's here nowas , and ready to rumble! Wearing a new outfit everyday, Yoko is as fashion-forward as she is crafty. She is ditsy, critical, and bound to give Alysson a run for his money, Yoko is _so in this season..._

 ** _See what I did there? Season, like Total Drama season? Speaking if which, that's the whole cast! I finished this after the first chapter, but the second should be up sometime next week. Thanks!_**


	3. The Teams Are Chosen!

"Hey, I'm Bri!

"You might remember me from Total Drama: When Worlds Collide, or you might not...

"Anyways... I'm the host of this season of Total Drama!"

"As am I!" Came the loud, proud voice that could only belong to... "Cardinal? Phoenix? Vulture?" Bri asked.

He nodded and said, "It's Sparrow now. I'm being neutral."

Bri shrugged. "Huh."

"Anyways, this season will have a crew of past players in Obi's seasons. It will have contestants that are entirely new! Except the twins, Pearl and Ruby!"

Pearl walked ofd the bus and waved, then put her Kleenex back in her pocket. Ruby walked out, carrying both twins' bags. "Why doesn't Pearl carry her own bag?" Bri asked. "It's dirty. And it would take _forever_ to sterilize," Pearl said.

Sparrow nodded, pretending to understand.

Bri combed her long, blue hair. Next, two girls walked out, one in a suit, one in a skimpy outfit. Silver-haired Alysson was carrying bags, while the one in the suit carried even more, and the tall one didn't carry any.

Alysson wiped his brow. Bri and Sparrow smiled. "Hey, Alysson! Nice to see you again!"

Alysson nodded. "Nice to *huff* see you *huff* too!"

"Alysson is an intern this season! Go pick up your uniform!" Bri said to him.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Alysson: Yay. I'm here to help my sisters all season, and to top stuff off, I get to wear this intern outfit. Yay.**

 **End Confession**

"Alysson, care to introduce us to your sisters?"

Alysson rolled his eyes. "The butler is Robin. The other one-"

The other one fake coughed something that sounded like "sexy"

Alysson grumbled something that sounded like "idiot".

"Excuse me," Alysson said, "The _sexy_ one is Marissa."

Marissa nodded and blew a kiss to Sparrow. He giggled.

Bri slapped him. "Get it together, Sparrow!"

Bri said, "Next, we have David!"

A boy walked out in a black trench coat. He looked at the group and said, "Where's Chris at?"

Bri said, "He's not here this season..."

David said, "Makes this investigation easier..."

Bri looked confused and said, "Next we have-"

"Ben!" Sparrow interrupted.

Ben walked out and looked around. "Beautiful scenery," he said. He looked at Marissa. "Especially that one..." She winked at him. He chuckled and said, "She pretty..."

Sparrow said, "Next is... Matt! The Midget!"

"Hey!" Matt said, cracking his knuckles. He came up to Sparrow and judo threw him over his shoulder. Sparrow got off the ground and said, "Matt! The average-sized kid!"

Mat grinned.

A boy ran off the plane. "Sorry! I know you haven't called me yet, but the plane was turning into butterflies, so I figured I'd get off fast."

Bri looked confused. Sparrow said, "You must be Kevin, the schizophrenic!"

Kevin nodded.

A boy walked out, chewing a motuhguard. He had boxing gloves tied behind his neck. "Yo, Bri! Where's my spot?" He asked.

"You must be Liam! Well, we'll show you the bunks after everyone is on a team!"

Liam shrugged. A boy ran out, following Liam. "Sir, that was awesome, the way you beat up the dummies on the ride here! Have you ever thought about being in a boxing movie, like 'Rocky Balboa Jr.'?" He asked.

"No, but I like it... What's your name, man?" Liam asked.

"Michael!" The boy said, extending his hand.

Liam shook it.

The next boy to walk off said, "Alright, so where's the place we have to go to?" Bri pointed to the others. "And you are...?" She asked.

"Gabriel!" He responded.

Bri smiled. "Didn't your application say you had MP-"

"You mean an AMP? Yea, I like music!" He cut her off.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Gabriel: I have Multiple Personality Disorder. I don't want it to ruin my chances at making friendships, alliances, and especially romances! Who would be my girl? Someone with a sense of humor. A good one.**

 **End Confession**

Then a girl walked up to Sparrow and said, "Hey I'm Max!" She shook his hand.

Sparrow screamed and held up his hand, which was scorched black.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Gabriel: Like that! Classic!**

 **End Confession**

Bri snickered. A girl in a sports jacket walked out and said, "When's the challenge start?"

Bri said, "Tomorrow... We're settling you guys in today." She held up a walkie talkie. "Camp directors, please come to the loading bay."

Two people in intern uniforms walked up. "Hi, I'm Dixie! This is my boyfriend, Caeden! We're the camp directors!"

Alysson's jaw dropped. Dixie, reading his expression said, "Wait till you see the cook!"

A boy in a leather jacket hopped out and smiled. "The name's Tancred!" He announced.

Sparrow said, "Nice to meet you!"

Next a boy walked out, carrying a big suitcase. He wore a baseball cap and a jersey. He sighed. "Phew! That stuff's heavy!"

"Ooh!" He said, walking up to Marissa. "I'm Marcus. You can call me Mark! Who might you be, hot stuff?"

"Marissa," she responded. "And if you ask nicely I'll give you my phone number."

As they sorted that out, a girl walked out, folding her arms. "Ugh. Marcus. Really? We're here for five minutes and you're hitting on all the girls."

Marcus shrugged. "Madison, what can I say? You're bro's a total chick magnet!"

Madison groaned.

A girl dressed mostly in purple walked out. "Will I be able to perform my experiments here?" She

Bri pointed to a building. "Lucina is in charge of the arts and craft table," Bri said. Sparrow cackled.

A tall, dark haired boy walked out, and combed his hair to the side. "I'm Drake," he said. "Hi, Drake..." The girls said, giggling.

The last to leave the plane, a girl in gray leggings, a spaghetti strap shirt and a black choker walked up tot the cast. "Hiii, I'm Jolene! Who wants to get my bags?" She asked. Marcus raised his hand. Drake shrugged. "I will," he said. Jolene smiled sweetly. "Because you think I'm cute?" She asked. He shook his head. "Because you asked someone to."

She frowned.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Jolene: Arg! Guys ALWAYS fall for me! But of course, the ONE guy on the island that's my type is playing hard to get! That's my game! F*** that's frustrating!**

 **Drake: I can tell Jolene is used to always being called "hot", and believe me, she is, but let's see if I can catch her without baiting the hook...**

 **End Confession**

"We'll have to wait for the last cast mate, she's on a cruise... For now, who has the second Captain Slip?" Bri asked.

Jolene raised hers in the air.

"Alright. Chase has first pick... A dude."

Chase pointed at Marcus. "Baseball, you're mine," Chase said.

Marcus grinned and grabbed his bat.

Jolene pointed at Drake and said, "Tall, Dark, and Handsome, you're all mine..."

Drake walked over to her. "How's that make you feel?" She asked. "Feels good to be first pick," he said.

She grit her teeth.

"Choose a girl, captains!" Sparrow said.

Marcus whispered in Casey's ear. "Okay, I guess we'll take Jenny."

Jenny cheered and grabbed her dumbbells.

Jolene pointed at Marissa. "Ooh, she's cute," Drake said. Jolene glared. "Great!" Marissa said. "Are the rooms co-ed? We'll have lots of fun, team."

Jolene glared again.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Marissa: So, second pick on a team of total hotties? Great.**

 **End Confession**

"Boys again!" Bri yelled.

Chase pointed at Tancred. "We'll take Sir Harley-Davidson."

Tancred walked over to them.

Jolene said, "We'll take the artist!"

Ben grabbed his canvas and walked over.

Chase said, "We'll take Madison."

"No! That's my sister!" Marcus yelled.

Chase shrugged. "Then who?"

Marcus pointed at Max. She grinned, showing lots of missing teeth, then spat out a mouthful of raisins. Marissa said, "We need my sister if we're going to have clean cabins." Jolene said, "Ok, and we'll take the OCD girl too. First we'll take Robin!"

Robin bowed.

Chase pointed at David. David smiled and walked over to them.

"We'll take the movie kid. He's cute." She looked at Drake, who showed no signs of jealousy. "Good choice," he said as Michael walked over.

Chase pointed at Lilith. She smiled and walked over to his team.

Jolene pointed at Pearl who walked over to Jolene's team.

Chase said, "Mohammed Ali, we want you!" Liam cracked his neck and walked over.

Jolene said, "I guess, Kevin?" Kevin said, "Okay, but I have to stay away from the raccoon. I'm allergic to fur." And pointed at Ben, referring to the "raccoon". Ben looked confused.

Chase pointed to Gabriel , who pumped his fist in the air.

"And Matt is on Jolene's team! The extra girl will be on Jolene's team! Now pick two girls!"

Chase said, "Ruby and Michelle."

Jolene said, "Then we get Madison and the new girl."

Bri smiled and said, "Judging by the choices, Chase went for a strength-filled team, and for Jolene, an attractive one. I christen Chase's team the Beasts, and Jolene's team the Beauties. Now, Beauties and the Beasts, it's lunch time. Chef Opal will serve you in ten minutes."

Alysson smiled. "Did you say... Opal is the chef?"

Bri nodded.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Alysson: YES!**

 **End Confession**

Bri said, "Yep. Sparrow and I are the hosts, Dixie and Caeden are the camp directors, Lucina is arts and crafts, Keanu is the lifeguard, and Opal's the cook. We pretty much hired a summer camp team."

 ** _Author's Note:_**

Hey, so that's the teams! My bud Theawesomedragonhunter will do the first challenge, and hopefully ThorBringsTheThunder gets better... I got his character for Jolene's team... She'll be here next episode. In the mean time, tell me what you think of the past people being the staff? PM me if there are other camp positions that should be filled by BvBvB or WWC characters of mine. That's all for now!

-Obi

Wait, I think I've used that before...

Until next time!

-Obi

That's better...


	4. The Actual Challenge!

Chapter 2:

Here's the second chapter! Enjoy!

Teams:

 **Beasts:**

 **-Liam**

 **-Chase**

 **-David**

 **-Marcus**

 **-Lilith**

 **-Jenny**

 **-Tancred**

 **-Max**

 **-Gabe**

 **-Ruby**

 **-Michelle**

 _Beauties:_

 _-Jolene_

 _-Drake_

 _-Marissa_

 _-Pearl_

 _-Yoko_

 _-Kevin_

 _-Michael_

 _-Matt_

 _-Robin_

 _-Ben_

 _-Madison_

"Hi, I'm Sparrow/Vulture/Phoenix/Cardinal, Brains Brawn and Beauty and Best of Both Worlds contestant, and also the co-host of this season of Total Drama Copper!" Sparrow called.

"And I'm Bri, WWC and BoBW contestant, and the other host! We have 22 brand new teens competing for the million again! Last time we split them into two teams: The Beasts, a team that seems to be super-strong, and The Beauties, picked for their gorgeous looks or in attempt to make a teammate jealous. I'm looking at you, Jolene. Anyways, enough from us, let's get to the real deal! Total… Drama… Copper!"

 _Theeeeme Soooong!_

 _A camera pops out of a tree, a bird, and Yoko's hair._

 **Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine** (right now!)

 _Ben picks up a plate in the cafe and squirts mustard and ketchup on it, before holding it up showing the Mona Lisa in condiments._

 **You guys are on my mind (** right now!)

 _Drake is sitting between Marissa and Jolene. Marissa grabs his arm and smiles at him. Jolene holds his hand and hugs him. Marissa kisses him. Drake stands up. The girls jump on each other, scratching and fighting._

 **I figured out what I wanted to be** (not now!)

 _Marcus picks up a bat and ball, then hits the ball, knocking Madison in the head. She growls and screams at him._

 **And I think the answer is plain to see** (not now!)

 _Michael is aiming a camera at Liam, who starts to uppercut a dummy over and over. Lilith is watching from the side, writing in a notebook. Michelle tosses a rock at Michael, who drops his camera and starts a small fire. He runs and Liam stomps on it._

 **I wanna be famous** (famous!)

 _Pearl drops her sanitizer and frowns. She pulls out a new sanitizer and squirts it on the one on the ground, then picks it back up. Ruby growls, takes one and spits on it then tosses it to Pearl, who juggles it before dropping it._

 **I wanna live close to the sun** (alright!)

 _Robin walks a platter over to Chase and David. David pulls out a paper with string connecting to pictures of Chris and the Illuminati. Chase laughs and throws a dart just above Matt's head, who is too short to notice._

 **Pack your bags, 'cuz I've already won** (not right!)

 _Kevin is talking to a rock then screams and throws it, hitting Gabe in the head and almost Max. Gabe yells and grabs a rock, but Max pokes him and sprays him with water. He rips off his shirt and Tarzan yells. Max laughs and falls to the ground._

 **Everything to prove, nothing in my way** (no way!)

 _Jenny and Tancred are doing push-ups. Jenny lifts up one arm and continues. Tancred shrugs and does the same. Jenny lifts up the other and continues. Tancred tries and falls to the ground. Jenny lifts a leg, doing one-legged, no-handed push-ups and laughs at Tancred._

 **I'll get there one day** (today!)

 _Liam poses for Ben to draw him, and Lilith is doing likewise._

 **I'll get there one daaaaaay!**

 _Drake looks at Marissa and Jolene who both smile. Marcus puts his arm over Marissa and sits down. Drake and Marissa glare while Marcus and Jolene smile._

(Whistling and guitar riff)

Bri turned and said to a short girl in a _very_ fashionable outfit, "You must be Yoko! How was your cruise?" Yoko said, "It was like, great! I learned sooo much about the culture of the cruise places! Antlers are in!" And she pointed to the moose antlers she was wearing in her hair. Sparrow laughed.

Drake sat down on his bed. "So this is what I have to work with," he shrugged. He said, "I'll bet there's a clue or statuette somewhere. Let's see… maybe under the bed?"

He looked under the bed and found nothing.

He grumbled and walked out. Marissa walked up to him and said, "What's wrong, hunk?" Drake sighed, "I lost my lucky necklace I got from my best friend in California." Marissa frowned. "Too bad," she said, and kissed his cheek, when Jolene walked up and saw Marissa giving Drake a kiss. She growled.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Jolene: That Marissa is waaaaay too flirtatious. How do I get Drake with her in the way?**

 **End Confession**

Drake looked over at Jolene and smiled.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Drake: Got away with looking for a statuette,** _ **and**_ **Marissa made Jolene jealous! Bonus!**

 **End Confession**

Jolene glared and ran off. Drake frowned and yelled, "Wait, Jolene!" And ran after her.

Jolene kept running and Drake caught up with her. Jolene turned around and tripped on a rock. She fell and twisted her ankle. "Sorry, Jolene, that was Marissa's fault! I was looking for an idol, and she-"

Jolene cut him off. "Save it, Drake," she said, stiffly. She tried to stand up but fell and cussed.

Drake picked her up in his arms, and of course Jolene didn't complain. She looked back and said, "Hey, there's something shiny over there, do you think it's a statuette?" He nodded and bent down to look at it. He found that it was a small sculpted golden Chris. "Sweet! It is a statuette!" Jolene cheered. Drake read the note: " _This is a safety statuette. It will protect you from being voted out, if played BEFORE the votes are placed. It cannot be played after the votes. There are two other kinds of statuettes that do different actions… Find them to be more safe, and if you bring all three to an elimination ceremony, you will be given an amulet that guarantees you cannot be voted out until AFTER the merge. Good luck! -Obi"_

Drake gasped. "Three different types? I wonder what the others do…" Jolene grinned. "Yay! We're safe!" She sang.

They headed back to camp, where Marissa was waiting for them. "So you found your 'necklace'?" She asked Drake. "What do you mean? Of course I did!" She fake-pouted. "Well, then you found the statuette?" She asked. Drake looked at Jolene. "Oh please," Marissa said, "I knew what you were looking for! You might as well tell me the truth before I start getting word around…"

Jolene nodded and Drake showed Marissa the statue. Marissa clapped her hands and said, "Cool! I wanted to be in an alliance with you two from the beginning!"

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Jolene: An alliance or a love triangle?**

 **End Confession**

Then they heard Sparrow screech, "Ca-caw! Ca-caw!" They walked to the challenge area and saw Bri glaring at Sparrow. "Sparrow, enough screeching! You need to announce the challenge or I will!" Bri yelled.

Sparrow rolled his eyes. "Fine," Sparrow groaned. "But we have an injured contestant," he said, pointing at Jolene. "She'll just stay on my back," Drake offered. Jolene blushed.

Sparrow shrugged, "Fine with me," he picked up his bullhorn again and shouted, "Alright! Today the two teams will compete in an obstacle course! You will start on this spinning log, run through the mud, and climb this rock wall. There will be a boxing robot to shut down. They have a flag on their backs. Once you press their deactivate button, you have thirty seconds to grab the flag, put a flag back on the robot, put a mark on the stone wall and run away from the robot. It will reactivate for the next competitor. You will place the flag on this tiny castle that says 'Finished' on it. First team to get all 11 flags down wins! And we will check for 11 marks on the wall, to make sure you didn't cheat. Understand?"

The 22 contestants nodded.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Liam: Yes! A boxing robot! I've been boxing since kindergarten!**

 **End Confession**

"First up," Bri said, "Is Liam for the Beasts and Matt for the Beauties!"

Liam cracked his neck and got into a sprinting position.

"He's cute," Lilith said to herself. Liam's rippling muscles were quite a view for the scientist. She picked up a notebook and began scribbling madly. "Fantastic specimen," she mumbled. Liam put on his boxing gloves and waited for Sparrow to say when to run. "Ready, set… go!" Sparrow hollered.

Liam took off, sprinting. Matt scrambled to catch up to Liam, but could barely see the boxer. Liam nearly pole-vaulted across the log, jumping like a gazelle. He saw the mud and raced over it, barely getting his feet dirty. He pulled himself up the climbing wall in but a few seconds. He came to a halt near the boxing bot, and said, "Alright, Gizmo, wanna dance?" The robot walked towards Liam. He spat in the mud and gave the robot an uppercut, knocking it back. He saw the shut-off button and punched it, watching the robot turn off. He grabbed a flag from the back and placed another in its spot. He pressed his hand in the mud, and wiped it across the stone behind him.

He ran down and placed the flag in the castle. "Mark!" He barked. Marcus nodded and ran down the course.

In the meantime, Matt had scooted his way across the log, squished through the mud, and all but got bested by the robot. He threw a rock at it and hit the button. He grabbed the flag and put a new one in the spot on its back. He ran back down and slipped. As he got up he heard a humming "Three… Two… One," and saw the robot stand up again. "Shoot," he whispered, and took off down the course, and skid down the mud floor.

He ran back to Drake and said, "Good luck, brother, that's one mean robot!" He dropped the flag into the castle. Drake ran off, with Jolene on his back. He tried not to fall off the log, and carefully shuffled across the mud. He climbed the wall with Jolene grabbing his thick neck and feeling his broad shoulders and giant biceps.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Jolene: Wow. He offered to carry me across the course, and he isn't even slowing down! Plus his muscles are HUGE. *Giggles and blushes***

 **End Confession**

Drake jumped up and saw the robot. He ran at it and slammed his fist into its chest, shutting down the robot. He handed the flag to Jolene and placed the next one, before rushing down again, just behind Marcus. "Run, Lilith!" Mark huffed to Lilith. Lilith ran down, and Drake tagged Robin. Robin speedily walked away.

Upon the girls' returns, Pearl and Ruby took off. Pearl raced across the log, but stopped at the mud. Ruby ran up behind and said, "Pearl, your team will send you home if you don't cross the mud!"

Pearl stood there, terrified, and replied, "No, you'll run your side, then come back, get my flag, and we'll run back down."

Ruby glared. "After getting voted out before you in Project: Stars, I realized, I've always been fighting your battles for you! You wouldn't be so OCD if you'd just done things for yourself! If you don't run down the mud, I won't, you'll leave, and I won't care, because you deserve it!"

Pearl gulped. Ruby ran away, leaving Pearl all by her lonesome. Ruby came back a few minutes later and glared at Pearl, who still hadn't moved. Ruby ran down and tagged Jenny. "Alright!" Jenny cheered, and raced down. She saw Pearl, still deciding whether to move or not. Jenny laughed and kept running. She ran down with a flag and touched Tancred, who bolted up. "What's taking Pearl so long?" Drake said, worried.

Ruby laughed.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Ruby: She had it coming to her! I'm not just going to let her rule both our lives anymore!**

 **End Confession**

Tancred came down, beginning to hand off the flag. Drake turned to Tancred and said, "Did you see Pearl? Is she okay?"

Tancred said, "I shall save her! Knight's honor!" And ran back, still with the flag.

"Come back!" Chase yelled at Tancred.

Tancred ran up to Pearl and said, "What seems to be the problem, damsel?"

Pearl said, "I'm too OCD to cross this… filthy mud!" Tancred nodded. "I see! Well, what if I crossed it for you, and brought back your flag?" Pearl smiled, and said, "You'd do that?" Tancred put his hand over the compass on his chest, and nodded. He ran off, fulfilling Pearl's challenge. He handed her the flag and came back, to hand Chase the flag.

The Beauties cheered when they saw Tancred and Pearl. Ruby growled.

"The Beasts have six flags, the Beauties have four!" Bri announced.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Pearl: Wow. That was so noble! I didn't have to get dirty after all! See, Ruby?**

 **End Confession**

Madison ran up the course for the Beauties, and Michelle for the Beasts. She ran ahead of Madison and turned the way that Beauties were supposed to go. She picked up a rock and threw it at the robot, knocking it down. She found a roll of tape and placed it on the robot, protecting the button. She ran down, threw a rock at the Beasts' robot, and grabbed the flag, laughing.

Madison ran up, saw the robot and threw a rock. The robot looked unphased. It ran towards Madison, who gulped and ran screaming back to the beginning.

"Where's the flag, Madison?" Michael asked. "Seems about right," Marcus said, "I bring back a flag, but Maddy-Waddy can't!"

Madison punched him in the gut. "Shut up, Marcus!" She said. The robot charged down, and looked at Madison. Drake ran at the robot and punched the button. The robot didn't turn off. He grabbed the robot's neck, and ripped off a layer of tape on the chest. "Someone covered the button!" He yelled. Jolene, who was sitting on a rock, saw Michelle cackling. Michelle tossed a roll of tape in the air. Jolene yelled, "Michelle did it!" Michelle flipped her off. "Shut up," Michelle said to Jolene. Drake gave Madison the flag, and took the robot back to its spot, grabbed his own flag, marked the wall, and ran down.

"Seven to six!" Sparrow yelled. Chase ran down, and Yoko for the Beauties. Yoko knocked Chase down with her antlers, and walked, wobbling, across the log, before falling into the mud below.

Chase got up, and Tancred saw Yoko fall.

He ran over and grabbed her antlers, helping her to the mud. She smiled and continued to run to the robot.

Chase ran back with a flag, and Yoko threw her purse at the robot. "Finally! An excuse to get rid of that stupid bag! No one's worn that style for _weeks_!" She said.

She ran back with a flag, and knocked Gabe, in the head, without seeing him. He fell down the crevice, and got up, with a wild look in his eyes. "I am… so alive!" He said, in a deep voice.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Gabe: Aha! I can't believe I am released! I am Gabe's stunt devil persona! Wait, didn't he tell you he has Multiple Personality Disorder? He does. I'm Zax, because Z and X are action letters!**

 **End Confession**

Zax leapt up and sped through the course, dashing to the team. "Alright! One more point for Zax!" he yelled.

Max laughed. "Zax, Gabe? That's not even a name! Oh, and it rhymes with Max!" Zax laughed. "It's an ACTION name!" he replied. Max snorted.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Max: Gabe is so funny! He reminds me of me!**

 **End Confession**

Zax smiled and Max snorted again. "Gabe, you're funny!"

Zax wagged his finger and said, "It's Zax!" Max snorted again.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Zax: I really don't like this Max girl, she doesn't respect my name or abilities! Either she sees how awesome I am, or she's got to go!**

 **End Confession**

Zax growled at Max. Max looked confused. "Go get a flag, and then we'll see if Max is an action name!" Zax said. Max ran down the course and to the robot, and grabbed the flag. She ran back and slipped on the mud. Standing up, she ran back and wiped her muddy hands on her pants.

Zax looked unimpressed. "Ten seconds to slow… how about we call you Maxine?"ax slapped him. Zax looked confused and said, "Wha-? Max? Did you slap me?"

"Yeah, 'Zax', I did, because you're being a jerk!" Max returned. "Zax?" Zax asked, confused.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Zax: What? She thinks I'm Zax? No! I'm Gabe! He is definitely more appealing to girls, but he's a jerk too! I can't tell Max about my MPD, or she'll flip! What do I do? I hope none of my other personalities come out!**

 **End Confession**

Gabe sighed. "Did I get the flag already?"

Max sighed, rolled her eyes, and nodded. She muttered something under her breath that sounded like "Ton of a witch" and stomped off. Gabe groaned and Max threw a mud ball at him. He turned around and laughed. She smiled and threw another. Gabe ducked and threw one back.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Max: Maybe Gabe was a jerk earlier, but he certainly isn't like that now! I forgive him, even if he doesn't remember what just happened…**

 **End Confession**

Gabe laughed and the author got back to writing about the other contestants.

David ran down and punched the robot in the metal stomach. It slammed into the wall and a camera lens fell off of its eye. David crouched down and inspected the lens. There was a small insignia of the letters "ML". David placed the lens in his pocket, grabbed the flag and jogged back down, just fast enough to keep his noir trench coat off the ground, but slow enough to look like he is moving in a CSI film. He handed the flag to Lilith, who placed it in the castle. "It would appear that we are two persons ahead of the Beauties…" she said.

Marissa looked over and walked over the mud, to the robot, and winked. The robot flushed red and handed her the flag. She blew it a kiss and walked back. The robot chuckled. _Heh. Heh. Heh,_ it giggled.

Ben trudged down, but saw the robot and frowned. Luckily, he didn't have to fight it, because the Beasts realized they'd won, after Lilith counted again.

"And the Beasts win the first challenge!" Bri cheered.

Sparrow turned to the Beauties, who'd hung their heads in defeat. "They will visit us tonight at the elimination ceremony, to send home a member of their team!"

Hours later, Matt walked up to Drake and said, "I think we should take out Jolene. She did NOTHING that challenge!"

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Drake: Yeesh. Matt's a moron. He wants** _ **me**_ **to vote out** _ **Jolene**_ **, so obviously he has no social game. And if I remember correctly, he got his butt handed to him by the robot, and he's just over 5 foot, so he doesn't pose a physical threat either. If Marissa can get Robin to vote for Matt, Jolene and I will, and that's four votes. I think Ben and Pearl will vote with us, and that's majority! Now to talk to those two…**

 **End Confession**

Drake walked away from Matt, saying nothing. "Wha-?" Matt looked confused. He watched Drake leave and frowned.

Drake walked up to Pearl and said, "Who would you want to vote for?" Pearl blinked and said, "I'm going to vote for Michael. He didn't help that much."

"This coming from the girl that couldn't grab her flag," Drake sighed. Pearl frowned and said, "Fair enough… Who do you think we should vote for?"

Drake whispered, "Matt. He's definitely not a threat, and he slowed our team down by not grabbing his flag in time."

Pearl nodded and said, "Okay… I'll vote for Matt. But you'll need a way to cover your girlfriends, because neither of them are appealing to anyone but you."

Drake stifled a laugh. "Okay, I've got to convince the others to vote my way, thanks Pearl!" He waved and left.

He walked over to Ben, who was busy painting, and said, "Would you feel comfortable with voting out Matt tonight?"

Ben nodded. "Anyone other than me and I'll agree!" He smiled.

Drake patted his shoulder and walked away.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Ben: Truth be told, I wanted to go for Jolene, but Drake seems to really like her, so I'll vote for Matt tonight.**

 **End Confession**

Sparrow said, "This it's the elimination ceremony. One of you will leave tonight, to never return, sorry…"

Bri said, "I will now read the votes… First vote, Jolene.

"Second vote, Matt.

"Third vote, Jolene."

Jolene looked worried.

"Forth vote, Matt.

"Fifth vote, Jolene."

Matt was concerned now.

"Sixth vote, Matt.

"Seventh vote, Matt. It is 3 votes Jolene, 4 votes Matt.

"Eighth vote, Matt.

"Ninth vote, Matt. That's six out of eleven, sorry Matt…" Bri finished.

Matt slumped his shoulders and walked off. "Well, at least he gets to to take the Copper Chopper, the elimination helicopter. Bye, Matt!" Bri said.

And with that, Matt left.

Sparrow said, "That blindside took out the least threatening guy in this game, but no one's safe next time, on Total…"

"Drama…" Bri added.

"Copper!" They finished.

 _Votes:_

 _-Jolene: Matt_

 _-Drake: Matt_

 _-Marissa: Matt_

 _-Pearl: Matt_

 _-Yoko: Jolene_

 _-Kevin: Hillary Clinton_

 _-Michael: Matt_

 _-Matt: Jolene_

 _-Robin: Matt_

 _-Ben: Matt_

 _-Madison: Jolene_

 _ **Author's Note:**_

Hey, Obi here, sorry to get rid of Matt, but he didn't help all that much. Here we are with 21 campers, and we'll have a LOT of fun with that!

 _ **Before Obi writes another chapter, he would like 5 reviews answering the following questions:**_

Who is the best couple (developing)

Who is your favorite character?

Who is your LEAST favorite?

Who should go next?


	5. A Puzzling Switch!

**Beasts:**

 **-Liam**

 **-Chase**

 **-David**

 **-Marcus**

 **-Lilith**

 **-Jenny**

 **-Tancred**

 **-Max**

 **-Gabe**

 **-Ruby**

 **-Michelle**

 _Beauties:_

 _-Jolene_

 _-Drake_

 _-Marissa_

 _-Pearl_

 _-Yoko_

 _-Kevin_

 _-Michael_

 _-Robin_

 _-Ben_

 _-Madison_

"Bri, here!" Bri said, waving to the camera.

"I protecc, I attack, but most importantly, I'm Jack... Sparrow!" Sparrow sang.

"Wow, you brought the internet back into it… Nice," Bri sighed.

Sparrow shrugged. "Well, let's check up on the contestants! We sent the Beauties to the elimination ceremony, where Matt went home! Sorry Matt! We saw the Drake squad grow closer, but that could end now, on Total Drama Copper!"

 _A camera pops out of a tree, a bird, and Yoko's hair._

 **Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine** (right now!)

 _Ben picks up a plate in the cafe and squirts mustard and ketchup on it, before holding it up showing the Mona Lisa in condiments._

 **You guys are on my mind (** right now!)

 _Drake is sitting between Marissa and Jolene. Marissa grabs his arm and smiles at him. Jolene holds his hand and hugs him. Marissa kisses him. Drake stands up. The girls jump on each other, scratching and fighting._

 **I figured out what I wanted to be** (not now!)

 _Marcus picks up a bat and ball, then hits the ball, knocking Madison in the head. She growls and screams at him._

 **And I think the answer is plain to see** (not now!)

 _Michael is aiming a camera at Liam, who starts to uppercut a dummy over and over. Lilith is watching from the side, writing in a notebook. Michelle tosses a rock at Michael, who drops his camera and starts a small fire. He runs and Liam stomps on it._

 **I wanna be famous** (famous!)

 _Pearl drops her sanitizer and frowns. She pulls out a new sanitizer and squirts it on the one on the ground, then picks it back up. Ruby growls, takes one and spits on it then tosses it to Pearl, who juggles it before dropping it._

 **I wanna live close to the sun** (alright!)

 _Robin walks a platter over to Chase and David. David pulls out a paper with string connecting to pictures of Chris and the Illuminati. Chase laughs and throws a dart just above Matt's head, who is too short to notice._

 **Pack your bags, 'cuz I've already won** (not right!)

 _Kevin is talking to a rock then screams and throws it, hitting Gabe in the head and almost Max. Gabe yells and grabs a rock, but Max pokes him and sprays him with water. He rips off his shirt and Tarzan yells. Max laughs and falls to the ground._

 **Everything to prove, nothing in my way** (no way!)

 _Jenny and Tancred are doing push-ups. Jenny lifts up one arm and continues. Tancred shrugs and does the same. Jenny lifts up the other and continues. Tancred tries and falls to the ground. Jenny lifts a leg, doing one-legged, no-handed push-ups and laughs at Tancred._

 **I'll get there one day** (today!)

 _Liam poses for Ben to draw him, and Lilith is doing likewise._

 **I'll get there one daaaaaay!**

 _Drake looks at Marissa and Jolene who both smile. Marcus puts his arm over Marissa and sits down. Drake and Marissa glare while Marcus and Jolene smile._

(Whistling and guitar riff)

Kevin was whittling at the Beauty table.

" _...Kevin,"_ a voice said.

"Who's there?" Kevin said.

" _...The Ghost of Seasons Past!"_ the voice responded.

"What?! Another ghost?" Kevin gasped.

" _...Yes!"_

Kevin gasped again. "Am I going to be visited by three ghosts because I'm stingy? I'll change my ways!" Kevin bowed onto the ground and heard laughter from the ghost.

" _...No, Kevin, you are not being punished… I am here to help you… You have been… let's say… Underestimated… You need help to get ahead in the game…"_

"Really?" Kevin asked, hopeful. "Are you real, or my schizophrenia?"  
" _...Who's to say? I'm real to you, aren't I? So shouldn't I be able to help you?"_

"Yeah, I guess."  
" _Then I shall help! Tonight, when the clock strikes midnight, leave your cabin to go into the woods! There should be a statuette hidden there!"  
_ "Really?" Kevin asked, excited.

" _...Yes. I can show you the way…"_

"But I can't see you!"  
" _Right… give me a second…"_

And a body appeared in front of Kevin's very eyes… A beautiful young woman in an intern uniform, with long, shiny, black hair and black, thick-rimmed glasses.

"You're an intern?" Kevin asked, confused.

" _...Was, until Chris had me test some stuff out… Now I'm… a ghost…"_

"Wow… that sucks…"

" _...Well, I can help you, can't I? So let me!"_

"Okay! What should I call you?"

" _...My name is Lillianne, or you can call me Lily…"  
_ "Okay, I'll call you Lily! Thanks for helping me out!" Kevin said, extending his hand for a handshake.

Drake walked in, and saw Kevin shaking hands with air. He walked out, confused.

" _...Kevin, the statuette, remember, at midnight!"  
_ "If you're there, I'll be there too!" Kevin cheered.

Lillianne smiled and waved goodbye as she faded away.

At 11:55, in the other camp, Michelle woke up and thought for a minute.

 **Confession Cam:  
Michelle: I'm willing to bet money that one of the girls in Drake's triangle have a statuette! I need to have it, but I haven't been able to find **_**anything!**_ **I figured I could sneak out, into the Beauties camp, and walk in, take the statuette and leave! So that's what I did.**

 **End Confession**

Michelle crept around the silently sleeping Marissa and the snoring Jolene. She looked in Jolene's bag, and found the statuette. She smiled and tip-toed out, cheering in her head.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **I couldn't take it to camp, in case they found out it was me, so I hid it deep in the forest, where no one would EVER look!**

 **End Confession**

Michelle ran into the forest and dropped the statuette under a rock. She ran away, cheering.

" _...It should be over here,"_ Lillianne whispered, leading Kevin into the forest.

Kevin found the statuette behind a rock. "Thanks, Lily! How'd you know where it was?"  
" _... I'm a ghost, we're supposed to be all-knowing…"_

"Oh yeah," Kevin shrugged.

Back at camp, Michelle crept back into bed. She smiled.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Michelle: I can't wait to use that!**

 **End Confession**

Michael was woken up by a foghorn. "Ugh. Now I have to re-cast the remake of 'The Princess Bride'! You interrupted my genius!"

He walked out to the noise, and found the 20 other teens standing there.

"What's going on?" Michael asked, sleepily.

Kevin shrugged. "I don't know yet."

"We're shuffling teams! Drop your Buffs!" Sparrow yelled.

Bri looked at him strangely. "We don't have Buffs, it's TD, not Survivor…" she whispered.

"Oh, then drop your… Nothing, I guess, but we're still shuffling teams!"  
" _...Kevin, don't worry, you'll be on a good team… You might still lose the next challenge, though…"_ Lillianne whispered. Kevin smiled.

Sparrow yelled, "The team names will be the… names that Bri says."

Bri sighed and said, "The Eagles, Falcons, and Hawks."

"Like the football teams?" Jenny asked, excited..

Bri shook her head. "Nah, like Eaglebones Falconhawk from the Aquabats. You can look them up."

"What are the Aquabats?" Kevin asked, confused.

" _... A ska band from the 90's…"_ helpful Lilly replied.

"Ohh…" Kevin nodded, informed.

"Now time to pick teams!" Sparrow yelled, yet again.

Bri grabbed a bowl and Vanna White-d it. "All of your names," she said, crinkling small papers in the bowl.

Sparrow said, "First, the Philly- I mean, the Bald Eagle team! … Liam… Lilith… Jolene… Chase… David… Kevin… and…"

"Lillianne?" Kevin asked, hopefully.

"Who? No, it's Tancred!" Bri said.

Kevin sighed. Lillianne patted his shoulder. "... I'm a ghost, remember?" she whispered.

Kevin nodded.

Lilith smiled when she heard she was on the same team as Liam.

"The next team is the Atla- um, Millennial Falcons! That's Max… Drake… Jenny… Michelle… Gabe… Yoko… and… Ben!" Bri announced.

Drake looked upset.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Drake: My entire alliance was split up! I have no votes on this team! I hope this works out… I guess it's just** _ **GOD'S PLAN.**_

 **End Confession**

(Author's Note: I'm sorry… I had to… His name's DRAKE! I was too weak to resist it...)

"That means that Marcus, Marissa, Pearl, Robin, Madison, and Michael are a team!" Sparrow yelled.

"We're naming you the Blood Hawks, since you all have siblings on this team!" Bri said.

"Well, Michael's sister, Michelle is on the Millennial Falcons, so I guess just most of them are Blood Hawks…" Sparrow thought aloud.

 **Confession Cam:  
Marcus: Wow… I thought Madison would be outta my way the whole time, dang it… At least Marissa's on my team, and without Drake, too!**

 **End Confession**

"Alright, on to the challenge!" Bri said.

"Well, it looks like a test of teamwork! Everyone except one team member will be blindfolded, and will run to grab pieces of this 3-D puzzle!" Sparrow said, pointing to the course.

Drake looked at his team and said, "I'll be the caller."  
"The first two teams to finish the puzzles will be safe from elimination! The third team will not! Be safe, that is..." Sparrow said, awkwardly.

 **Confession Cam:  
Drake: No matter what, one of my votes is going to elimination tonight, I hope they're safe…**

 **End Confession**

Marcus stood up and said, "I'll be the caller. I have a loud voice!"  
Madison muttered, "You've got a loud everything…"  
Marcus glared and said, "Whatever, we could have Little Miss Whisper lead us."  
Madison turned pale.

 **Confession Cam:  
Madison: The whole team counting on me? No way… Well, I hate it when Marcus wins, but I was losing either way…**

 **End Confession**

"Fine, you can call," Madison sighed.

Everyone else put on a blindfold.

"Don't worry, gorgeous, I'll help us win," Marcus assured Marissa.

"Who wants to call for the Eagles?" Bri called.

Chase raised his hand and shrugged.

So Chase, Drake, and Marcus became the yellers for their teams.

Chase said, "David, turn left!" David turned left and felt for something like a puzzle piece. He tripped on a piece of metal and pulled up his blindfold slightly. He saw a piece of a statue shaped like Chris McLean. What was strange was that the Chris had a beard… there was a ML on it, like the lens he'd found from the robot. He threw it into a bush and mentally noted to come back for the piece. He also saw the puzzle piece, pulled down the blindfold and picked up the puzzle piece.

Kevin ran and heard Drake yelling at him, but realized he was yelling at his team.

" _...Kevin, turn right and run straight…"_ Kevin heard Lillianne say, and he smiled.

He quickly found a piece.

After all six of members of each team found their pieces, they had to put them together.

"David, put that piece on Tancred's!" Chase yelled.

"Where's Tancred?" David asked.

"Over here!" Tancred yelled.

"Sweet!" Chase cheered.

 **Confession Cam:  
Chase: Well, then I realized now was the perfect opportunity to split up the Drake power triangle, since they're already on different teams… I can send Jolene home if I play this right…**

 **End Confession**

"Jolene, go to the left to Liam!" Chase yelled.

"Here?" She asked.

"No!" Chase yelled.

"Where?" Jolene said, confused.

Liam got the gist of it, and didn't say anything.

"Liam, say something!" Jolene yelled, frustrated.

Liam turned around, and said, "Over here!"  
Jolene ran past him, and growled.

"Tancred, connect your piece and David's to Jolene's piece, since she can't find Liam," Chase yelled.

Tancred and David ran to where they heard Jolene growling, and Jolene yelled, "This doesn't fit!"

Chase laughed, and said, "Sorry, Jolene… Don't get mad at me! Geez, I'm trying to help us win!"

Tancred and David nodded and said, "Yeah, Jolene, you're not in charge!"  
Jolene growled.

"Alright, Yoko, turn to put that piece on Jenny's!" Drake shouted.  
Yoko turned and said, "One sec, I don't want to wear this blindfold anymore, it's not that stylish…"  
Yoko took it off, put on some sunglasses, and a sparkly, purple bandana underneath.

"Why do you need sunglasses if you're wearing a bandana underneath?" Drake said, confused.

Yoko said, "It's how you're _supposed_ to wear blindfolds!"

Drake slapped his face.

"What did you want?" Yoko asked Drake.

"Put your piece on Jenny's!" Drake replied.

"Wait, these sunglasses don't go with my dress," Yoko tsked, and put back the sunglasses.

"How can you tell? You're blindfolded?!" Drake said, annoyed.

"Because it's in my aura!" Yoko retaliated.

"What?" Drake asked.

Yoko grabbed a gem-studded pair of silver glasses, and put them on. "Yep, these are better."  
Drake sighed.

"Wait, this bandana doesn't work, hold on…" Yoko said, and pulled out another bandana, a metallic one.

"Is that aluminum foil?" Drake asked, confused.

"Well it _was_ ," Yoko stated.

Drake growled, annoyed past reason, and said, "Alright, you ready now?"

Yoko nodded, and attached her piece to Jenny's.

Drake sighed again.

The Blood Hawks were moving smoother than silk.

"Alright, put those pieces together…" Marcus said, as Marissa and Madison edged closer towards each other.

"And… stop! Perfect!" Marcus cheered.

Pearl refused to hold a piece, and Ruby held both. She found that their two didn't fit, and sighed.

Marcus said, "Um, twin with the puzzle, walk over to Robin."  
Ruby rolled her eyes behind the blindfold and Robin said, "I'm here, Ruby."

Ruby smiled when she heard someone actually say her name and she went to the voice.

Michael's piece fit in the other piece Ruby held and Marissa's.

They dropped the puzzle on the ground, and pulled off their blindfolds. "The Blood Hawks win!"

Bri announced.

The Hawks cheered.

"And in second place, it looks like it's the Falcons!" Sparrow said, pointing to Drake, who looked calmer now.

"That means that the Eagles lose…" Bri sighed.

"Yeah, thanks to _Jolene!"_ Chase yelled.

Tancred and David nodded and Liam grinned.

Lilith looked at the big men and thought for a minute.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Lilith: Well, it looks like David and Tancred are convinced that Jolene's the one that made us lose, thanks to Chase and Liam's propaganda, but I believe otherwise…**

 **End Confession**

Lilith walked over to Jolene and said, "I know it wasn't your fault, but the others want you gone to take away the power from Drake. I don't think I can save you, I'm sorry, I wish I could help…"

Jolene nodded, gave Lilith a hug, and said, "Thanks, Lilith. I've got a secret though… I have a hidden statuette… I'm going to use it tonight, and get rid of stupid Chase!"

Lilith blinked. "You are?"  
Jolene smiled proudly and said, "Yes. I am. We're the only girls on this team, so let's stick together, huh?"  
Lilith smiled and nodded.

"Okay!" she said.

 _ **Tribal Coun-**_

 _ **I mean… Elimination Ceremony!**_

The Eagles sat down and sighed.

Sparrow said, "Well, one of you has to go tonight, and we have a special deal tonight…"  
"One of our interns quit, and there weren't any past castmates that wanted to join…" Bri added.

"So whoever is eliminated tonight will become an intern! Yay!" Sparrow said.

Everyone shrugged, certain it wouldn't be them.

"Time to vote!" Bri said.

 **Confession Cam:**

 **Chase: Obviously, I'm voting Jolene. She's just a vote in Drake's pocket, and that's no good.**

 **David: I'm voting for the chick that cost us the challenge, Jolene. That was her bad.**

 **Tancred: Jolene cost us the challenge, and her chance in the game. She's gone. I'm sorry, fair maiden…**

 **Lilith: Well, I hope Jolene remembers to play the statuette… She could go home tonight if she doesn't! And if she does, I guess this gets rid of Chase.**

 **Liam: Welp. I guess I'm helping Chase get rid of Jolene, since that ruins the** _ **other**_ **TD god, Drake, and his alliance. Obviously, I'm the first TD god.**

 **Jolene: I'm voting for Chase, since he tried to frame me for the challenge! He was making me run in circles!**

 **End Confessions**

"Alright, if anyone wants to use a statuette, let's do that now!" Sparrow announced.

Jolene smiled. "Alright, then I'll use my-" She rummaged around in her backpack, but felt nothing.

"What-? It's gone!" Jolene yelled, scared.

"Um… I guess that means that I'll read the votes now?" Sparrow said, confused.

"First vote, Jolene," Sparrow said.

"Second vote, Chase," Bri chimed in.

"Third vote, Jolene," Sparrow said.

"Fourth vote, Chase," Bri said

"Fifth vote, Jolene, that's enough, I'm sorry, you're gonzos…" Sparrow said.

Bri said, "Well, before you hop in the Copper Chopper, you can just be an intern, would you want to do that instead?"

Jolene nodded.

 **Confession Cam:  
Jolene: Maybe I can find out who stole my statuette! My money's on Marissa…**

 **End Confession**

Sparrow gave her an intern uniform and said, "Well, twenty are left, and the numbers are only decreasing… Who will be the next to go? Who will win? Who's Lillianne? Who stole the statuette? Wait, you know that already… All of those questions will be answered on the special double-length episode of Total…"  
"Drama…" Bri said.

She and Sparrow both pointed at Jolene, excitedly.

"Copper…" Jolene said, grumpily.

 _ **Author's Note:  
**_ Well, if those of you that hate Drake aren't satisfied with Jolene going home, then I don't know what I can do to please you… Well, if I sent Drake home, it wouldn't be a slow and painful death, hence the reason for separating all three of them and sending Jolene home. So, you're welcome for that…

 _ **Note for Bloodylilcorpse:**_

Yeah, I really liked Jolene, and the reason she's an intern now is I felt like I sent her home too soon, so please don't hate me for that… Thanks. I really do like Jolene, but survey says that she needed to be the next to go, sorry :'(

Anyways, I'm working hard, and I finished this chapter… According to my cycle, the next story I'm updating is WWC! Yay! I love that story… And I hope you guys do too!

Please remember to comment, and I know some characters weren't in the spotlight, I tried to focus on the ones that were left out last time (Like Michelle and Kevin, you're welcome Jeep ;D)

I've been busy with school, my musical (it was Alice in Wonderland, I was the Dodo Bird) and Survivor, so it took awhile for me to crank something out, sorry.

Good luck, safe travels, and _hasta la vista_

-Obi


End file.
